La dama del pocionista
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus sobrevive a la guerra y ha descubierto una maravilla que revolucionará el mundo de las pociones como se le conoce en su época. ¡La gran cura para la licantropía! Pero también... está casado y nadie lo sabe, así que es momento de revelar su gran obra. Aunque no está seguro de si será su esposa o su más reciente hazaña.


Bueno, pequeña cosa rara que voy a dedicar a mi gran amiga Manú. Espero que les guste tanto como creo que a mí me gusta. Muchos besos para ella y todo mi amor de igual manera, así como para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto la idea. Los deliciosos personajes que utilizo para mis creaciones culinarias *ejem, fics*, pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Harry Potter. Sin fines de lucro y sólo para mi entretenimiento personal y el de ustedes como lectores.

La dama del pocionista

\- ¡Por amor a Merlín, mujer! ¿Es que acaso no puedes escoger un solo color de cabello? ¡Llegaremos tarde a la convención de pocionistas! ¡Y precisamente hoy, entre todos los malditos días! – escuchó un grito en el pequeño guardarropa que tenían. Alguien daba saltos en la habitación, poniéndose los calcetines. Y lo supo por el estruendo que hicieron las cajas de zapatos y las prendas en general, al caerse al suelo.

Severus Snape era un hombre casado. _¿¡Quién lo diría!?_

 _Y con un pésimo equilibrio. Le extrañaba que fuese tan bueno con la escoba._

 _Volando… quería decir. Y bien, todo lo que Snape intentaba, casi siempre le salía bien. No dejaba ni una pequeña oportunidad para el error y para los comentarios sobre sus intentos._

\- Precisamente por eso lo hago… querido _Snivellus._ Por este día tan especial.

\- ¡Estoy seguro de que a nadie le importará cómo luces! ¡Escoge un maldito color y acaba con esto de una buena vez!

\- ¡Por supuesto que todas las miradas estarán sobre mí! Vas a recibir un premio muy importante y absolutamente nadie, sabe que estás casado siquiera. Me hubiera encantado que me hubieses mencionado en los agradecimientos, como tu musa personal y privada, pero me conformaré con todas esas personas importantes que voy a conocer esta noche.

\- _Pff…_ \- escuchó que su esposo decía, sentado en una esquina de la cama. Lo podía ver a través del espejo, con su quijada sobre una de sus manos, con una expresión de repulsión. – _Tontos agradecimientos._ Si ese libro hubiese sido editado por mí, habría quitado esa estúpida página. Además, ¿a quién diablos iba a agradecerle por el descubrimiento? _¿A mis padres?_ Sí claro… - lo último lo dijo en voz un poco baja y mirando en otra dirección, acariciando su cuello un par de veces, lo cual le causó un poco de tristeza al verlo.

\- _Lo siento mucho, cariño_. Lo sé, la leí en la mañana y de verdad lamento que apenas fuesen un par de líneas. Aunque me pareció muy encantador, que hubieses mencionado a Albus Dumbledore y a Minerva McGonagall en tu libro. _Así fuese solo para rellenar la hoja._

Pero su esposo no dijo nada y fue la respuesta necesaria para entender que a pesar de que su esposo era un completo idiota para agradecer algo, que en verdad los había mencionado en su libro puesto que realmente estaba agradecido de los aportes que habían tenido, a lo largo de su formación.

\- ¿Ya terminaste? – escuchó por enésima vez la misma pregunta, mientras se calzaba los zarcillos. Dio un profundo suspiro y tras hacer contacto visual con su esposo, a través del espejo que tenía en frente, comenzó a preguntarse si lo más interesante de la noche no iba a ser el gran descubrimiento de su marido, sino la mujer que lo acompañaba en la fiesta.

Es decir… _ella._

La noche estrellada más hermosa en la que hubiese estado jamás, mientras se aparecían en un amplio y próspero campo, lleno de verde césped y hermosas flores que ahora se cubrían con una pequeña capa de nieve. Sus alientos hacían pequeño círculos al respirar. Hacía un poco de frío, el principio del invierno con su delicada cobija blanca. Al final del camino había una gran carpa y todo se encontraba iluminado a su alrededor, como si pequeñas luciérnagas estuvieran alineadas para guiar a todo aquel que llegara a la fiesta.

No pudo evitarlo y su cuerpo tembló un poco bajo los pequeños copos de nieve, haciendo que su esposo negara con la cabeza y decidiera quitarse su largo abrigo negro, para ponerlo sobre sus hombros.

 _Esos pequeños detalles que algunas veces dudaba que fuese capaz de tener para con ella, eran lo primero que mantenía vivo su amor._

\- ¡Y tenías que vestirte de esa forma tan…!

\- Se supone que vas a develarme, al igual que a tu libro y tu gran descubrimiento. Tengo que vestir acorde a la circunstancia.

 _Y también, sus quejas sin sentido._

\- ¡Pero tampoco tenías que vestirte de esa forma tan… escotada! ¡Lo mínimo que pasará es que pesques un resfriado y que yo tenga que cuidarte hasta que te sientas mejor!

\- _¿Y te molestaría tener que hacerlo?_

 _Y esos silencios incómodos, que otras mujeres podrían considerar como una confirmación de la incomodidad de su marido, pero que para ella eran todo lo contrario._

 _Una confirmación de que no le molestaba en lo absoluto que se pusiera gruñona y moqueara todo en lo que se recostara, estando enferma._

\- Eso pensé…

\- Como sea, caminemos más aprisa y acabemos con esta tontería de una vez por todas. Si por mí fuera, ni siquiera bautizaríamos ese tonto libro.

\- Sonríe un poco más, _Snape_. Esta noche es por y para ti. Finalmente, tras tantos años de arduo trabajo, de sobrevivir a lo peor, tendrás el reconocimiento que te mereces.

\- _¿Y tenía que ser con tanto público?_

Comenzaba a cuestionarse si su esposo estaba nervioso por el hecho de bautizar y celebrar un libro enteramente sobre él, además de un descubrimiento que revolucionaría el fino arte de las pociones, o si estaba nervioso por el hecho de develarla a ella como su esposa.

 _Sin importar lo que sucediera primero, cualquiera de las dos era potencialmente embarazosa._

Y a pesar de que lo negara durante el resto de su existencia, podía sentir que el brazo en el que había dispuesto su mano y del que se sostenía al caminar, comenzaba a tensarse cada vez más y a demostrar que la situación no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Así era su esposo cuando no tenía el control de la situación, a pesar de que sus emociones no dijeran absolutamente nada, eran muy obvias para aquellos que supieran leer las pocas y definitivamente no tan evidentes… señales.

El camino se hacía cada vez más corto y bajo el resplandor de la tienda, podía ver un par de rostros conocidos y otros que en su vida jamás había visto, por supuesto. Eruditos en el tema y eso que había tomado toda una semana para intentar leer un poco del trabajo de su marido y tratar de no parecer una tonta en cuanto le hicieran alguna pregunta.

 _Aunque más le había costado no quedarse dormida a mitad del primer párrafo. ¡Merlín… cuánto odiaba el trabajo de su marido! Pociones era una de esas aburridas materias, que se había visto en la necesidad de cursar para graduarse como un auror de categoría. Aunque él siempre dijera que era un auror promedio, sin aspiraciones a nada más._

 _Definitivamente que no era como cocinar, aunque guardaran una importante relación. O bueno… sí eran lo mismo, pero Snape siempre hacía todo muy aburrido. En cambio, su pastel de limón, era toda una bendición aunque él no quisiera admitirlo._

 _(Y él también cocinaba de maravilla, pero tampoco era como si fuese a admitirlo alguna vez)._

 _¡Cómo le habría encantado incluir eso en su biografía!_

\- ¿Podrías dejar de actuar así y comportarte debidamente? Me recuerdas a Peeves, cada vez que una de sus repugnantes bromas, da en el blanco.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Dando saltitos de alegría? – bromeó la mujer, dando pequeños saltos a pesar de sus tacones en la húmeda tierra por la nieve.

\- Sigue así y terminarás cayéndote y haciendo el ridículo.

\- ¡Es que estoy tan emocionada! ¡No puedo esperar a ver el rostro que pondrán, en cuanto se den cuenta de que te casaste y con quién!

Ya ni estaba seguro de qué le preocupaba más. Si estar frente a muchas personas, la mayoría eminencias en su campo, o de presentarles a la loca con la cual había contraído nupcias.

Pero el camino se hacía cada vez más y más corto, haciendo imposible que pudiera escapar del deber. Algunos ya lo habían visto venir y sonreían como si estuvieran viendo al mismísimo Dumbledore.

Nunca creyó que les agradara a tantas personas. Pero, otra vez, sólo por sus logros supuso. ¿Por qué iba a agradarle a alguien?

Y su esposa no contaba en la oración.

Aunque al momento de cruzar la tienda, las sonrisas se convirtieron en cejas arqueadas y en expresiones de gran curiosidad, mientras los flashes de las cámaras no dejaban de encandilarlo. Las personas dentro de la tienda, con la intención de acercarse y felicitarlo, se habían quedado de pronto en silencio y se habían detenido a mitad de camino, inseguras de lo que sucedía.

Entonces tuvo una idea que no supo si era la mejor de todas, pero puesto que ya no soportaba la incómoda tensión.

\- Les presento a mi esposa… _Nymphadora Tonks_

Traía el cabello especialmente púrpura, a pesar de que le había dicho un sinfín de veces que no le gustaba el color, aunque combinara con el color de su vestido. Le había pedido desde hacía dos semanas, que lo cambiara, pero ella había hecho caso omiso. Largo y negro, con los hombros y cuello descubiertos, además de la espalda. En su cintura tenía una especie de cinturón con joyas muy llamativas y un pequeño bolso de mano.

Ni en un millón de años iba a admitir que se veía hermosa así, pero se sentía realmente intrigado con su ropa interior. Esperaba que fuese de esas largas panties negras, que se enlazaban a una pequeña pieza de encaje que cubría las partes con las que quería celebrar aquella noche.

Sí, estaba un poco animado para una celebración de media noche. Para dormir mejor.

Aunque primero lo primero. El maldito libro y su gran descubrimiento…

 _Y la presentación de su esposa._

Que la verdad pudo ser peor, pero que simplemente acarreó un par de _"ohhh…"_ y tal vez un par de _"ahhh"_.

(Le pareció escuchar un _"¡demonios!",_ en algún lugar de la tienda).

De pronto, su auto biografía y la celebración del descubrimiento de una poción que finalmente curaba la licantropía, quedaron opacados por la angelical mujer que se encontraba parada en medio de la tienda, de brazos de aquel troll de debajo de un puente.

Y se había vuelto difícil de decidir, pero algunos hacían sus apuestas. O ella estaba tan loca para querer andar con él… o él tan loco como para decidir estar con ella.

Pero parecía que lo mejor era comenzar a aplaudir y eso fue lo que muchos hicieron. Potter comenzó con un aplauso aislado, al que luego se le sumaron Granger y Weasley. En cuanto el aplauso colectivo comenzó, esperó que el asunto dejase de ser raro y que los invitados pudieran concentrarse en lo importante.

Se sintió como el maldito rey del mundo por una noche, cuando todos querían sacarle conversación sobre aquel hallazgo tan importante. Cuando recibió una orden de Merlín en primera clase y cuando a pesar de que lo odiaba, tuvo que aceptar el tomarse un par de fotografías con su flamante esposa.

A la que de vez en cuando le hacían la misma pregunta de siempre.

" _¿Qué demonios le viste?" "¿Cómo fue que sucedió?" "¿Qué tuviste que hacer para que te aceptara?"_

Y todas las veces ella respondía lo mismo, con su copa de champaña y mirando su brillante anillo de bodas, asegurándose de que la prensa viese la misma pieza en la mano de su gruñón esposo.

" _Un imperius. Así de fácil"._

Al menos, eso servía para romper la tensión y para causar un par de carcajadas que las plumas mágicas escribían para la prensa del día siguiente.

Estaba seguro de que la mitad del artículo, iba a hablar acerca de su sorpresivo romance con una Hufflepuff y no de su libro, pero no estaba seguro si era a causa del alcohol que había estado bebiendo a su propia salud, pero realmente no le importaba.

Además, bueno sí, estaba casado con una hermosa mujer y tenía todo el sexo que quería… _(siempre y cuando ella estuviera de humor, ¿qué podía hacer al respecto?)_ , así que no se podía quejar en lo absoluto.

No podía decir si estaba más orgulloso de haber hecho tamaño descubrimiento o por el hecho de que se había casado, cuando creyó que era un imbécil para el amor, pero sí podía decir que estaba un poquito feliz con su nueva vida tras haber sobrevivido a la muerte.

 _Un poquito feliz puesto que habría hecho ciertas cosas de otra manera. Aunque si tenía que sincerarse consigo mismo, no se arrepentía de nada de lo que tenía en aquel momento._

 _Ni siquiera de Nymphadora Tonks._

 _Menuda contradicción… ¿cierto?_

 _Quizá el sobrevivir, traía cosas buenas al final de cuentas._

Como el poder deslizar sus manos sobre una de sus piernas, bajo la mesa, y darse cuenta de que sí llevaba esas sensuales medias, bebiendo de su copa de champán y con una pequeña sonrisa a medio lado, sin poder esperar que la celebración acabara y poder tener la suya propia en casa.

La sola idea ya bastaba para que el hecho de que su esposa, se robara toda la atención de lo que se suponía, debiera ser su noche, le importara un maldito comino. Se sentía como un peso menos, finalmente develar la verdad de su vida.

 _Y no la que Potter había visto en sus memorias más preciadas._


End file.
